The Sixth
by son Patrick
Summary: It follows the life of the original sixth animoroh, my own chatacter. Chapter 7 up.
1. Default Chapter

The Sixth  
  
  
  
Author Note: I do not own Animorphs but I do own this twisted new story line and my original character, Alex.  
  
Disclaimer: This follows what would be the original sixth Animorph. It follows the same timeline except that it has a new character, Alex.  
  
My name is Alex.  
  
I can't tell you my last name or where I live. Even if I could I wouldn't want to, it's too embarrassing.  
  
You may believe that the stories I'm about to tell are imaginary or I just made them up, but believe me, I wish they were.  
  
I never really had a good home life, nor even a satisfactory. And this is where the story begins.  
  
I walked in the door, trying my hardest not to make a sound, I'm already out way past my curfew. If my old man found out well lets just say I don't want him to find out.  
  
I walked ever so gently up the stairs. No sound, so far so good. Step by step by step by step. The fifth step. The one that my father kept creaking so he could hear me sneaking back in.  
  
I toke a breath. I lifted my foot. Pressed my toe down. Put me wait one it and.  
  
CREAK!  
  
I heard them moving. His low mumbles. He was going in his closet. Going for his belt. I knew what I had to do. And I had to do it fast. I quickly ran up my stairs, not caring for sound I had to get in my bed ``Th. I got to the top of the stairs. I saw the door opening, the little sliver of light becoming bigger. His shadow appearing more and more. I raced, the fastest my legs would take me. My door, the last obstacle in my direction.  
  
"Staying out late again are ya?" He said, in a low raspy cool voice.  
  
I turned to face him. "No, I was just going to get some water."  
  
His lips curled, "Where's the cup?"  
  
"I drank it down there!" I snapped a little too harshly.  
  
"You're only making it worse, boy!" He snapped back. "Just come over here and accept your punishment."  
  
"No." I said astonishing even myself. I had never stood up to him before.  
  
"Now you're in for it!" He yelled.  
  
He started at me, his belt tight in his hands. Every quaking step, a step closer to my fate.  
  
One step. Two step. I calculated about three steps left. Three steps. Four steps. Five steps.  
  
He was right in front of me. Breathing right in my face.  
  
"Turn around, boy." He said low, cold and raspy. I hesitated. "I SAID TURN AROUND!" He bellowed so loud, my knees almost gave way.  
  
I did as I was told. I turned around. He kicked my knees forcefully, I fell onto my hands and knees.  
  
"So, your such a big shot, staying out late?" He said and pulled my shirt up, off my back leaving it exposed.  
  
"What were you doing out this late?" He asked. I said nothing. He withdrew his arm and slapped my bare back with the belt. "WHERE WERE YOU?" He bellowed again.  
  
"I was out with my friends." I said starting to tear at my eyes.  
  
"That's not good enough!" He yelled and slapped my back three more times.  
  
My father is a short man but he is not weak. If he would ever slap you in the back, you'd be bawling like a baby, no offense.  
  
"I was at Timmy's!" I yelled not knowing what else to say.  
  
He didn't like that answer. He knew Timmy. He knew what Timmy was into.  
  
He slapped my back five more times. One of my elbows collapsed. I fell.  
  
He bent down next to me, "get up." He said quietly.  
  
I got up. He was quick. He put the belt around my neck and squeezed. Just giving me enough air.  
  
Now was the questioning part. I know his game far too well. First, strike till I collapsed then, in my weakened state pump answers out of me.  
  
"Why were you at Timmy?" He asked.  
  
"I was playing video games." I barely gasped out.  
  
He spat in my face.  
  
"Why were you at Timmy?" He asked again.  
  
I knew, he knew the real answer. I wasn't going to give in though.  
  
"Video." Was the only word I could gasp out.  
  
"Why were you at Timmy?" He asked angrily.  
  
I gave in, no more options, he won.  
  
"Usual." I gasped.  
  
He released my threshold, the only thing keeping me up. I feel to the ground. He struck me once more and left.  
  
I lay there for 5 maybe 10 minutes I couldn't quite keep track of time. After a while I crawled into my room.  
  
I pulled a box from under a secret compartment under my bed. In there, was what I needed.  
  
I pulled out the joint and the lighter. Lit up and had a smoke. 


	2. Alien Sightings

I was under tight security and I would be, for a long time.  
  
Now that he knew I was back in the "business" he was keeping an even closer eye on me.  
  
Everyday he would drive me to school, escort me to the principal's office. When first period came around the secretary would escort me there. The teachers would do this for every class. When I went to lunch, I got escorted to the principal's office. When I went to the bathroom John McKimbly, the school hall monitor, escorted me.  
  
It was torture. I didn't get five seconds alone.  
  
I knew it had to stop, that's why I, very carefully, sent an email to Jimmy. Told him to meet me at the abandoned construction sight at 5:00, Saturday. I knew he would. I was his best customer.  
  
That Saturday my dad started to freak out with security. Didn't want me escaping. He barred up my bedroom window, put a lock on the outside of my bedroom door. He locked me in there. All day. Gave me food two times a day. That's when I split.  
  
I used the secret passageway. The one under my bed, where I keep my stash. It was pretty low but I was good at crawling.  
  
The passageway led to my basement, there I could escape.  
  
I bolted, got as far away from my house as possible.  
  
It was a five minute bike ride from my house to the construction site and since I didn't have my bike I figured it would be about 15 minutes.  
  
I glanced at my watch. It said 4:30. Supper time. By now my dad must've figured out I was gone.  
  
I got to the construction site at 4:40. It wasn't a cold night but I was sitting on steel, very cold steel. I felt like my ass would freeze right to it.  
  
I glanced at my watch. 5:10. Timmy was late.  
  
CLANK!  
  
I heard the sound of a bottle being kicked.  
  
HA HA!  
  
I heard the sound of laughter.  
  
I looked through a hole. Five kids. All my age.  
  
I noticed one of them. Tobias. He was I my English class.  
  
The five of them were walking and talking, generally having a good ol' time.  
  
That's when it happened. Tobias stopped and looked up. The rest stopped and looked up.  
  
Then in a second there was this huge cloud of smoke. When it cleared there was a spaceship of something. An alien with four legs, a body of a man, no mouth, two eyes on stalks and a scorpion tail staggered out.  
  
He stared at them for a while. They seemed to be having a conversation except that the alien wasn't talking.  
  
After a while someone went in the ship. He came out with a blue box. They all touched it and ran.  
  
A couple more spaceships landed more than crashed.  
  
A huge centipede and a couple of other creatures that had razors coming out every which way. Another one of the weird four-legged aliens stepped.  
  
A voice boomed in my head. It seemed to be coming from every direction at once. It filled my head.  
  
I went down on my knees and covered my ears.  
  
Then it stopped.  
  
I looked over again. The second blue-legged creature was gone and another horrible creature was eating the first four-legged creature.  
  
The razor bladed creatures started running. I don't know where they just started running.  
  
"Hey over here!" I heard someone yell.  
  
The creatures followed them.  
  
I knew I had to go.  
  
While those creatures were distracted I had to go.  
  
I ran my fastest, this time back home. My heart beating profusely.  
  
I was a block away from my house when I felt the explosion. Even from that distance I felt it. It was humongous.  
  
I looked back. It didn't really seem like an explosion, just a whole bunch of fireworks going off.  
  
I got to the door, he was probably waiting for me. There was no use avoiding it.  
  
I opened it and walked in.  
  
WAM!  
  
I got a mouth full of belt strap. 


	3. Discovering: Part 1

I fell to the ground. I could feel the trickle of blood flowing down my mouth.   
  
"Where were you this time? At Timmy's?" he asked sarcastically.  
  
"No." I said while standing up. My face was throbbing. He looked at me with those  
  
cold eyes.  
  
"Then where were you?"  
  
I hesitated and he hit me again. This time in the arm. It felt like I broke it. He was  
  
pissed. I knew it. He was using the belt and not the strap now. He asked me again.   
  
"I was at the mall." I blurted out. "With Danny*."  
  
"So you were with your little gay friend Danny?" he asked. He knew I was trapped.  
  
He liked it.  
  
"He's not gay." I didn't know what else to say. I didn't really know someone named  
  
Nicole.  
  
"Oh, so you were on a date?" he chuckled. "My only son's first date. I should be  
  
thrilled." he hit me with the belt again. This time across both knees. "Well I'm not!"  
  
he knelt down to me. "You know what I think? I think you were over at Danny's  
  
house fucking!" he hit me over the back of the neck.  
  
"No." I cried out. By now my mother had woken up. I heard her up stairs.  
  
"So, your just a little gay boy, eh?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Howard, stop" my mother yelled from the stairs. This is the first time she had ever  
  
stepped in.  
  
He placed a foot on my neck. He applied pressure. I screamed in agony. "Our little  
  
son has been off fucking another boy."  
  
"No." I managed to choke out.  
  
"Howard, get off."  
  
"He needs to be punished." he slashed me two more time in the back of the head. I  
  
screamed again and he applied more pressure. I could barely breath. It felt like my  
  
neck was snapping. The back of my head was bleeding. I was a mess.   
  
"Howard, stop!"  
  
"Never!" he slashed me once more and that was it. My body couldn't take it  
  
anymore. I passed out.   
  
I woke up at about 2 o'clock in the morning. I walked up to my room. Got a joint,  
  
lighter and hand lotion. I smoked the joint to ease the pain. The I used to hand lotion  
  
to masturbate. I needed to relieve my tension and this was the only way how. It felt  
  
good. Masturbating while high is like five times better than usual.   
  
A week went by with the usual. Having my every move being watched. And now I  
  
had to wear a hat because of the still bloody hair and cuts. I finally got a chance to  
  
talk to Danny.  
  
I told him everything. About the construction site and at home. I left out the part  
  
where my dad mentioned we were gay together.  
  
"And what happened after the blue creature was eaten?" Danny asked skeptically.   
  
"Then the bladed creatures went running and I heard someone yell. So I left." I said.  
  
"Are you sure you just weren't high?" he said.  
  
"That's why I wanted you to meet Timmy there 'cause I only had one joint left. And  
  
I smoked that when I got home." I explained.  
  
Danny said nothing. He just tried to ignore him.  
  
"You know Tobias?" I said pleadingly.  
  
"Yeah I've seen him 'round"  
  
"Well, he was there. He'll tell you."  
  
"Rather stick with my own group then trail off with his."  
  
That was the last thing Danny said to me all period. I'll just have to get him fourth  
  
period.  
  
Second period went off as usual. I almost fell asleep 5 times. Math is so boring.   
  
Lunch was worse. The secretary breathing down the back of my neck. Never a  
  
minute alone. On the way to third period I saw Tobias. He was with someone that  
  
was with him at the construction site. They were talking. About something. I didn't  
  
quite hear but I heard something about the school and Saturday. I had to be there.  
  
I caught up with Danny in fourth period.  
  
"I'm going to the construction site tonight. If you want to come you can be more  
  
then welcomed. I'm going to find evidence of what happened. I'm going to find a  
  
part of the spaceship or im going to find that blue box. Or something. But, I'm going  
  
to find something. And prove it to you."  
  
AN: The Danny character in this is the sixth animorph in the actual books. I kind of  
  
changed the time line. In the books Danny had just moved there. So just bare with  
  
me.  
  
Hope you enjoyed it. Please R&R. 


	4. Discovering Part 2

AN: This AN is for Runa216. My life is not like this. Hope this puts u at a little bit  
  
of ease.  
  
That night I went back to the construction site. It didn't look like any explosion had  
  
happened. No matter. I looked around anyway. I went to the place where the ship  
  
was. I started to search out the area. I started at where I remembered the ship to be.  
  
And started searching in a circular pattern slowly going outward.   
  
It toke me about an hour and a half but I finally found it. It wasn't big. It was  
  
probably only 5 cm in width and 6 in length. I knew it had to be part of the  
  
spaceship. It just had to be.  
  
I was sharp. Really sharp. I was afraid to touch it. I didn't want it to cut me. Who  
  
knows what kind of alien diseases are one it. I ripped a part of my shirt off and  
  
rapped it up. I found what I was looking for. Now to go back home.  
  
On the way home I passed the school and remembered what I heard Tobias saying. I  
  
had to go there. That was the bottom of it. Tomorrow night I would sneak back out  
  
and go to the school.  
  
* * *  
  
When I got home last night I got another beating. Not that bad this time. Only a  
  
couple of facial bruises. My mom stopped it before he could do anything really bad.  
  
I don't think I can live through another beating. It was so brutal.  
  
I put the spaceship piece in my floor and then snuck out to the school.  
  
Perfect timing. The people that were at the construction site were just arriving.  
  
Tobias wasn't there though. Odd enough a bird seemed to follow them.  
  
They entered the school and I followed 2 minutes behind them. I followed them  
  
really quietly until they got to the janitors closet. They all went in.   
  
When I looked into the closet they were gone. I entered. There must have been a  
  
secret entrance. I started randomly pulling and pushing different things. Finally I got  
  
it. Don't really know what it was.   
  
I wall opened up to a great big underground walkway that seemed to go to a huge  
  
cavern underneath the city. There were horrific screams coming from the entrance.  
  
I walked down and saw them. They were hiding behind a building. All of a sudden  
  
Tobias was there with them. They were talking amongst each other. They all got in  
  
positions and started to change. Horrifically change. Their skin melted and shifted.  
  
Their bones cracked and rearanged. I almost barfed. I ran back up the stairs.   
  
When I got up to the top I heard more screaming and shouting. Not the wailing I  
  
heard before. But screams of pain. I had to get out of that hell hole. I ran all the way  
  
home. Not even thinking what could've happened.   
  
I completely forgot about my father until I walked in the door. Amazingly he wasn't  
  
there waiting for me. I might've come home one day without having a beating. I  
  
walked quietly up the stairs skipping the 5th squeaky stair. I got up to my room and  
  
there my dad was looking under my floor.  
  
"So you thought you could hide this from me?" He said wiping his belt out.  
  
"Don't you dare hit me with that!" I yelled  
  
"Oh, so you've decided to grow some balls, eh?" he chuckled.  
  
I stayed silent. Didn't know what to say. He whipped his belt at me. With lightning  
  
fast reflexes, I didn't even know I had, I grabbed it. I tugged at attempting to pull it  
  
away from him. It didn't work. He tugged back and threw me across the ground. He  
  
walked over to me and stamped down on my stomach. It felt like I had broken some  
  
bones.  
  
He went back to looking in the floor. He went in then came out with some of my  
  
weed. Threw it at me. "Are these your video games?" he went back to looking. He  
  
threw my hand lotion at me. "I though you had your gay lil' pal David* for this." he  
  
went back in. There was only one more thing in there. The spaceship piece. "Ow"  
  
he came up. His finger was bleeding. Must have cut on the spaceship piece. "Damn,  
  
nails."  
  
He knew nothing. I would've probably have laughed if it didn't hurt to laugh.  
  
He bent down right in my face. "Listen, here you sick freak. I don't care what you  
  
do from now on. You know that tight security. It over with. But, if just once you  
  
annoy me again I'll kill you. That means coming home past 4:00 p.m. or smoking  
  
your weed. Or masturbating. Or anything! Your social life ends here and if you try  
  
to keep it alive your life will end."  
  
I was pissed. He took away everything under punishment of death. There had to be  
  
a law against this. I really didn't care if he killed me. He would go to jail and I  
  
would finally free of him. I got a lougy in my mouth and spat it right in his eyes.  
  
His face went pitch red. "That's it boy! Your dead!"   
  
He jumped on me. Lay right over me. The belt was gone and his was there. He  
  
grabbed my head and started pounding it. 7 maybe 8 punches square in the face. I  
  
have learned to take pain from the constant beatings since I was 7. He picked my  
  
limp body up. I couldn't move I was in so much pain. He slammed me on the  
  
ground. He kicked me in the side again. There goes a few more ribs. He grabbed my  
  
neck and picked me up.   
  
He brought me close to his face and said through closed teeth. "You ever do that  
  
again. I will finish the job." then he spat in my face. And threw me on the ground  
  
with my narcotics. He left and slammed the door.  
  
I grabbed a joint and a lighter. I lit it up and started to smoke. I needed it bad. I  
  
needed to get distracted. Somehow. Someway.  
  
It felt so good. I could barely even feel the sores and broken bones. I managed to sit  
  
up and smoke. It was so refreshing. Until he came in again.  
  
"I thought I said no smoking." he said under breath.  
  
He grabbed it from me and threw it away. He picked me up and sat me on the bed. I  
  
was either to high or in too much pain or a combination of both to really put up a  
  
fight.  
  
"I said I wouldn't stand for it." he pulled a knife out a grabbed my hand. "No you  
  
will pay." he started to slice at my right index finger. The pain hurt so much. I  
  
screamed so loud. I didn't think he would actually do this. Ahhhhhhhhh. It took him  
  
at least 15 minutes of slow painful sawing to cut off my finger. He was doing it slow  
  
on purpose. I knew it. I heard it thud to the ground. My now dead finger. I was lost  
  
without it. Like a ghost finger was still there.   
  
"And the next time you try to pull something like that it will be something even  
  
more valuable to you and David." he looked down and smirked.  
  
"Fuck you." I said really quietly. I wanted him to hear but just couldn't too much  
  
pain.   
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"FUCK YOU!" I yelled.  
  
"Oh that's it." he cut my pants open. Didn't even try to undue them. Ripped my  
  
boxers off. I was helpless too. I couldn't move. Too much pain. He put the knife to  
  
the end of it. Where the staff met my body. "This is going to hurt a lot." he smirked.  
  
He slowly began to saw at it. It was ten times worse than the finger. I had to  
  
something. Couldn't lose this. But what?  
  
I the only thing I though I could do. I kicked him right in the balls. He backed off  
  
then. He cursed something under his breath. Too low for me to hear. He walked  
  
away holding himself. I was too dazed at what just happened to do much of  
  
anything. I just laid down with my bleeding dick and bleeding finger ands slept.  
  
AN: as of last chapter I introduced a Danny, that Danny was supposed to be David.  
  
I juts forgot his name for a while. So Danny is really David. 


	5. Discovering: Part 3

I was in real pain. I couldn't move. I didn't want to move. I don't know how long I  
  
lay there but it was a long time. A day maybe two, maybe a week. Time didn't seem  
  
relevant. My father didn't come in or speak to me or anything. I think he thought I  
  
would die if he left me long enough. He was wrong. I am a survivor. I will not die.  
  
Not by him.   
  
* * *  
  
I finally went to school the week after the incident. At the very beginning of 1st  
  
period I got called down to Principal Chalman's office.  
  
"Welcome, Alex." he said in a calming voice. "I haven't seen you in a quite a while  
  
now."  
  
"I've been eating lunch with my friends now." I said in a low voice.   
  
"Why weren't you at school for the past week?" he asked skipping past all the  
  
sweet talk.  
  
"Didn't feel like it." I said brushing off his question.  
  
"I've noticed you've been holding your side and walking differently. Any troubles at  
  
home?" he asked. I didn't want anyone to find out about my screwed up life. I liked  
  
the way it was without anyone interfering.  
  
"Not really. The random verbal fight but what family doesn't have those." I said  
  
nonchalantly.  
  
"I see." he said and took a card from his desk. "Well, if you ever want to you can  
  
come to a little social group of mine. It's called The Sharing." he grinned when he  
  
said that. He stood up and offered his hand to shake mine. I didn't. if I did he  
  
would've found out about my hand.  
  
I got up and walked away. More like limped. If I did have broken ribs my dad  
  
wouldn't take me to the doctors and my mom is too afraid too.  
  
* * *  
  
I don't know why. I don't know how but I found myself at the construction site after  
  
dark.   
  
I remembered the meeting with the principal. And I remember going back to class.  
  
But I don't remember anything else. And now I'm in the construction site.  
  
There must be a reason why I came here. I don't know what it could be but there  
  
had to be a reason.  
  
I started to look around. I don't know why I would've come back here. I already  
  
searched the whole area and only found one thing.  
  
I walked in a straight line. to my left there was a half built room. I was drawn there.  
  
I walked into the room. Looked around. It looked like something was hurled through  
  
the concrete wall. The explosion! It must've blown something through the wall. And  
  
it is now in this room. I searched. All over. I couldn't find anything.  
  
I remembered how I was drawn to this room. Maybe I will be drawn to the object as  
  
well. I sat down in the middle of the room. I concentrated hard on the day of the  
  
explosion. I remembered the blue creature. I remembered the other creatures as  
  
well. The frightening creature. Horrific. I remembered a boy going into the  
  
spaceship. Coming out with something. A "blue box!" I yelled for no reason.  
  
That must be what's in here. But where?  
  
I focused on the blue box and stood up. I pointed my finger out. My left index  
  
finger. And slowly started to turn around. I focused hard. I turned a quarter close  
  
wise. And stopped. I was drawn there. There in that hole. I walked towards it. I  
  
looked inside.  
  
There it was. The blue box. I reached in and got it. I placed my hands on it just like  
  
I remember the people did. It glowed for a second then stopped. I wonder if it  
  
worked.   
  
All the time I was standing there I forgot to pay attention to my surroundings. I saw  
  
flashlight beams coming towards me. I quickly hid it again just when the police  
  
came. A neighbor must have saw me coming in.  
  
"Alex? What are you doing here?" so I had a couple run-ins with the police so what.  
  
They took me to there car and took me home. Yes, they know where I live. Pretty  
  
pathetic, huh?  
  
They told my dad why I was there. Oddly my dad didn't do anything.   
  
He looked sick though. His hand was infected or something. The finger where he  
  
had gotten cut and swelled and turned black. It was odd. I hope his finger fell off.  
  
That would show him.  
  
I went up to my room and lay down. I lay there thinking. Thinking about the blue  
  
box. Thinking what the light could've been. Just plain wondering. I thought and  
  
wondered all night. All night till I fell asleep. 


	6. The Changing

I woke the next morning with pain in my side. It wasn't unusual. I don't know how  
  
many ribs I must have broke but it intense pain everyday. When I got out of bed I  
  
could barely walk. I could feel my cracked bones rubbing together. It was a horrific  
  
sound. I went into the shower. And started to showed.  
  
I heard the door open. It better not be him. The curtains were pushed away and  
  
there he was with his knife.  
  
"Time to finish the job, boy." he snickered.  
  
I don't know where my mother was but there was no way she didn't hear this. He  
  
grabbed me around the waist. Making sure to hold my arms in so I couldn't flail. He  
  
didn't hold me high enough so that I could kick him again.   
  
I knew what was coming. I just knew.  
  
He sat me down on the toilet. Punched me so hard in the face I was dazed a bit.  
  
When I came out of the daze I could feel a couple of teeth in my mouth. I spat them  
  
out and faced him.   
  
I was tied down, naked, to the toilet. He chuckled. I started to scream and yell.  
  
Nobody came to my call. I wished my neighbors would hear. I hated what was  
  
coming next. I knew what was coming next. I just wanted to die.  
  
He reached down and grabbed me. He flipped open the knife and started to cut  
  
slowly. He talked to me while he was cutting.   
  
"I always wanted a son, you know." he said shaking a head. "When you were born I  
  
was so happy. Im going to have a son that I will be able to teach everything. I will  
  
love him and nurture him. I will do everything for him. And then when you were 6!  
  
6 years old! You got brought home by the cops. Saying you tried to steal something.  
  
I let it go. Maybe someone tricked. Maybe you didn't know what you were doing  
  
but by the twentieth time you were brought home by cops at 7 years old I knew I  
  
had to punish you. I really didn't know how. I wasn't a mean person. I really  
  
wasn't. You just crossed the line one too many times. But it didn't work. You never  
  
learned. You just did it more. And your grades? You failed gr.6! how could fail gr.6!  
  
I knew I had to make it more sever and then I thought what does a 14 year boy like  
  
the most." he looked down and grinned. "If I got rid of this it may teach you  
  
something." he finished. Finally the pain was gone. I was tears. Not just by the pain  
  
but by the fact that it was gone. All gone. I wept for it. "And if you don't stop then  
  
at least you won't spawn more of your kind." and he threw it at me. It law on my  
  
lap where it used to be. But never will be again. I let out one more scream. He cut  
  
me lose and I just lay there sobbing.  
  
I finally got up after a while and got dressed. I didn't want to be in that hell hole any  
  
longer. He followed me. Just making sure I don't try anything, I guess.   
  
On my way out he pushed me and then collapsed on the floor. He coughed hard. I  
  
turned around and saw his hand. It was black and bumpy. I needed to get out of this  
  
nightmare.  
  
I walked about a block or two. Where I used to get my drugs from a guy called X.  
  
Never saw his face. And it wasn't even that good. I also come here to be alone.  
  
Still, through all my hardship I still have a weak spot for abandoned animals.  
  
I met a little puppy I like to call Rascal. I was in the alley when I heard him barking.  
  
I climbed the fire escape and found him in a cage in an apartment. There was  
  
nothing else in the apartment. I got him out and set up a couple of boxes. That is his  
  
home. I bring canned food from time to time. But mostly, he fends for himself.   
  
I sat down across from the boxes. "Rascal" I said and he came out. He lay down on  
  
my lap. "That's a good boy." I said soothingly. I petted him and tried to forget  
  
everything that was wrong in my life. I just focused on him. He fell asleep after a  
  
bit.  
  
It was strange. I seemed to be shrinking. Maybe I was tired too. And I was getting  
  
droopy. And sliding down.   
  
All of a sudden Rascal woke up. He sat right in front of his boxes and stared at me.  
  
He started to whimper and then began to bark. I though he was going to charge. I  
  
didn't know what was going to happen. I helped up my paws to protect myself from  
  
him.  
  
Wait a minute. My paws. I don't have paws. I looked at my body and I was turning  
  
into a dog. In a minute I was a dog.   
  
I had the urge to run and jump and play but no! I had to stay focused. I had to  
  
stay.........  
  
What? There's another dog barking at me. He's threatening me. That's not good. I  
  
lunged. I bit and I bark. I got bitten and scratched.  
  
I backed off for a minute. Wait, what am I doing? I don't want to fight Rascal. My  
  
life flashed before my eyes. I remembered my body. My beatings. My life. Then all  
  
of a sudden Rascal was licking my face. I looked at my hands and I was me again.  
  
That was weird. I was naked too and with a penis. It was back. Miraculously it was  
  
back. And my finger, all back. Yeah!  
  
I put on my clothes, patted Rascal on the head and ran home happier than ever.   
  
I was about to open the door when I remembered something. My finger was  
  
supposed to be gone. This is going to hurt. I took out my knife that I grabbed right  
  
before I left home. I put a roll of shirt in my mouth so I didn't scream and I cut my  
  
own finger off.  
  
I opened the gateway to hell and saw 


	7. The Torture

I opened the gateway to hell and saw my father laying there. Helpless. His face was  
  
sweating and limbs looks limp. His right arm was swollen up to two times it's  
  
original size. It was all black and bubbling. It looked like his arm was caught on fire.  
  
It all originated from his finger. It was time for his punishment.  
  
I walked up to him. grabbed his belt and wacked him across his face. "How do you  
  
like it?" I asked him. I slapped him five more times with the belt. "it's fun to hit me  
  
but is it fun to be hit?" I stood on his chest and started to stamp. I knew I brok a  
  
couple if ribs. I heard and felt them crack. "Your helpless now! Just like I was" I  
  
slapped him two more times across the face, harder than ever. By now his face was  
  
red, bruised and bloody. Just like my face was from the time I was 7 to now.  
  
I got off his chest and took out my knife. I slit his check. Not deep enough to make  
  
a scar but deep enough for it to hurt like hell. "It hurts doesn't it. It would hurt more  
  
if it was your finger," I slit one big slit going up his finger "or you dick." I ripped  
  
open his pant and did the same.  
  
He tried not to scream but I could tell he was in pain. His eyes started to water. But  
  
he tried not to let it show.  
  
"Now what if it was cut off? Wouldn't that hurt just a little bit more?" I started with  
  
his pinky finger. Sliced that off easily. Then moved to the ring finger. A little bit  
  
harder. The middle was hard because of his pudgy fingers. Then his index. I took a  
  
while to do that. Just so he could feel my pain. Then the thumb was really hard. It  
  
was incredibly fat and had a huge bone. I moved to the other hand and did the same.  
  
I chuckled. Now he was fingerless and unlike me, couldn't regrow it.  
  
I made one big slice down his chest. Just enough to make him bleed. I went to his  
  
dick and started to do it while giving him a speech.  
  
"You know, you said that I shouldn't have children. But look at you. You had one  
  
of the worst child around. I mean at the age of six, stealing and being brought home  
  
by the cops. You should've gotten rid of me then. You should've killed me then.  
  
And after that. Getting brought home by cops almost every week. I would've  
  
snapped. I would've killed me. But no, you thought beating would straighten me  
  
out. Just made me worse. I got into drugs at the age of 10. Buying, selling, smoking.  
  
When you found out was a good time. But no, you thought I could be like those kids  
  
on t.v. Those kids who go to jail for a week and come back good. That only gave  
  
me a peek at my future. And I didn't even find it that bad. Then at the age of 12 I  
  
stole a car. Where I learned to drive. I didn't. That's probably why I crashed it into  
  
a corner store. All of this for money for drugs. And that same year I failed a grade,  
  
you should've killed me then. Then the constant sneaking outs to do god knows  
  
what. That brings me back to this. I showed him my finger. When you did this you  
  
should've finished the job. Then you took away my manhood. Well I'll tell you  
  
what. Thanks to a trick I figured out," I pulled down my pants to reveal a regrown  
  
dick. He was in too much shock and pain to react. I finished it. I sliced the last bit of  
  
thread left. I laughed and shoved it in his mouth.  
  
I striped down naked and began to change. "Thanks to this I was able to regrow my  
  
lost finger and dick." I focused hard and was now aware of the changes on the  
  
inside. I felt my bones crunching and my guts squirming. It didn't hurt. It was juts  
  
kind of far off pain.   
  
When I was finally a duplicate of Rascal I lunged at his throat. I bite and chewed. I  
  
chewed away at his jugular until he was dead.   
  
I had my first taste of blood that day. 


	8. The Secret

I sat there for a long time after I changed back. I can't believe what I had done. I  
  
felt so happy. I always dreamt of this day but never really thought it would ever  
  
come or how I would react. I couldn't move or anything. I didn't even know I was  
  
breathing. I really don't know how long I was there. Time was irrelevant then.  
  
I had to tell someone. I don't know why. I just had to. I needed to tell someone.   
  
I picked up the phone and dialed. I didn't really know who I called. Just dialed.  
  
"Hello?" the person said on the other line. I didn't know what to say. "Hello?" they  
  
said sounding annoyed. I looked at the phone. It said David's number.  
  
"Hello is David there?" I asked.  
  
"One second." I heard the phone being put down then in the background I heard:  
  
"David it's your idiot friend!"  
  
He came on a few minutes later. "Sorry about that."  
  
I said nothing. Still in shock. I looked over at the body. I stared transfixed at the body. I forgot  
  
totally about the phone. I wouldn't have even responded if he hadn't had said, "who is this." I  
  
though it was someone from a different room so I said very quietly, "Alex".  
  
"Alex?" David said. "Alex, talk to me." he paused for my answer. "What happened?"  
  
"I don't know." I said dazed.  
  
"Alex, are you high?" he asked.  
  
"No, I'm clean."  
  
"Then why did you call."  
  
"I wanted to."  
  
"You wanted to what?" he asked getting frustrated.  
  
"I wanted to." I said drifting off.  
  
"Tell me what you want to do or I'm hanging up."  
  
"I wanted to tel you."  
  
"Tell me what."  
  
"Tell you." I said then popped out of my daze. "I wanted to meet you somewhere. Somewhere  
  
secret. Not my house. My dad will," I stopped there. I just realized what I did. I freed myself.  
  
Alex could come over without being stopped by my dad. This was great. But why did I feel so  
  
uneasy. "Meet me at the construction site."  
  
"When?"   
  
"Now." and I hung up.  
  
I went back into my daze. I walked over to my dad's body. I sat down. I looked at his face. At his  
  
dick inside his mouth. I took it out. I looked at it. I don't know why but I brought to the fridge. I  
  
put it in a plastic container and put it in the freezer.  
  
My clothes were all bloody. I had to change them. I couldn't go like this. I put on a sweater and  
  
jeans. Even though it wasn't that cold out I don't think people wanted to see the wounds on my  
  
arms. I was just about to leave when I remembered how much time I wasted. David must already  
  
be there. A dog would go faster. I quickly changed to dog and ran. I ran and ran.   
  
I was so happy. Happier then I've ever been in my life. The only emotion I had was happiness.  
  
When I was about half way there I remembered something. When I changed I changed naked. I  
  
have no clothes on. Changing my clothes was so useless.  
  
I got there and saw David. I screamed out David. Then I remembered that I couldn't speak  
  
human until I changed back.   
  
I went behind a block and changed back as quickly as I could. The block was almost as big as me.  
  
My head was just above it.   
  
"David!" I yelled.  
  
"What took you so long?" he said curiously. "I've been here for 10 minutes and you live closer to  
  
here than I do."  
  
  
  
"Sorry I had to do stuff at home." I walked out from behind the block. His jaw dropped. He just  
  
looked at me. Like I was a freak. Then I remembered that I was naked and chuckled a bit. All of  
  
my modesty was taken away the night my manhood was almost taken away.   
  
"Your, your naked!" he said.  
  
"Yeah." I said a bit embarrassed. "It's a long story."  
  
"Are you gong to tell me?" he said trying to keep his eyes of "me"  
  
I told him. Everything. About the one night. With Tobias and the aliens. I told him about what  
  
happened at the school. And about the blue box and Rascal. I didn't tell him about my dad. I  
  
don't think he would be able to take it. He didn't seem like he believed it so far.  
  
"Are you sure your not high?" he said in disbelief."  
  
"You don't believe me? Watch this." I changed to Rascal and then back again. He looked on in  
  
horror. "Do you believe me now?"  
  
"Am I high?" he asked.  
  
"No you're not high. My story is true. Don't you believe me?"  
  
"I don't know what to believe." he said.  
  
"Listen, it's all true. Trust me."  
  
"So, how did you get the ability to become Rascal?" he asked.  
  
"I think it has something to do with the blue box."   
  
"What did you do to become Rascal?" he asked.  
  
"Well, I started to pet him like this." I said and reached out and started to pet David's hair. "And  
  
then I just focused on him. I just focused on him just like I am you." I focused hard on David.  
  
"The he went limp and calm like he was sleeping."  
  
"I am very calm right now." David said.  
  
"I think it's working." I focused more. "And then I focused and became Rascal." David looked at  
  
me. He saw my eyes turn from a pale blue to a dark green. His eyes. David was a year younger  
  
then me. He was shorter so, I shrunk. I grew different hair on my head. And lost pubic hair. It  
  
also shrunk. Not much but still shrunk. I lost some muscle but not much. David was pretty strong.  
  
But all the years of beating has made me strong.  
  
When it was all done, David though he was looking in a mirror. I was thrilled about the smaller,  
  
sleek body. I always thought David was as mature as him. But, oh well.  
  
"This is great. I love this body." I said ravenously.  
  
"But it's mine. Please change back." he seemed embarrassed. I guess he didn't want me to know  
  
about what was going on down there. Oh well.  
  
I changed back. "So I guess you know everything now. I just had to get it off my chest. Well, I  
  
guess we can leave now."  
  
I changed back to rascal so I didn't have to run around naked.   
  
I got home and walked in. "Hey dad." I said to the body. I walked up to my room and changed  
  
back to David.   
  
I grabbed the lotion and jacked off as David. It was kind of fun. And different. It was like the first  
  
time. That means David is still masturbation virgin. Oh well. 


End file.
